


Blame it on Sleep Deprivation

by ansutatrash



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MadaAn, Pre-Relationship, also daikichi and leon, mention of Koga for a second, they're in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutatrash/pseuds/ansutatrash
Summary: Anzu is overworked.Madara wants to fix that.
Relationships: Anzu/Mikejima Madara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Blame it on Sleep Deprivation

Anzu lets out a small sigh, rubbing her eyes with her free hand as she clutched the important documents she was carrying tightly in her other arm. She needs to drop these papers off at the NewDimension office before making her way to StarPro’s floor to clear up a few muddled details on the designs of Trickstar’s outfits that were to be used in next week’s live. She was trying to get things done sooner than necessary to prepare for more work once the basic preparations were done, but perhaps she had taken on a little too much for her body to handle. She was strong, but even strong people like her would feel the toll of only sleeping 4 hours a day and running off of energy drinks and onigiri for the past week or so. She pauses when her vision blurs out for a moment, struggling to stay standing. She was tired, so tired….  
The last thing she heard before passing out was someone calling out her name.

Anzu wakes up in someone else’s bed, comfortably tucked in. She looks around, blinking her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Someone must have brought her into the dorms… Wait… Girls weren’t allowed in the dorms though…! Panicked, Anzu tries to get up, nearly toppling over when the world around her starts to spin. Her head hurt, and she was still feeling a bit disoriented. She sighed, sitting back down on the bed and clutching the covers with her hands, which were shaking slightly. The sheets smelled familiar…   
Anzu looks up sharply as she hears the door to the room open. To her surprised, though she should have probably guessed, Madara enters the room. He’s carrying a pot and a covered plate, and he smiles brightly in her direction before flicking on the light with his elbow. “Good morning Anzu-san! Or should I say, good evening?” he guesses, taking a quick glance out the window before bringing everything over and setting it on the bedside table.  
“… We’re going to be in so much trouble if we get caught.” Anzu states plainly, eyeing the pot of what she assumes is tea. Tea sounds really good right now… But she should leave before anyone else comes in. Madara has 3 other roommates after all.  
Madara ignores Anzu’s comment in favor of pouring her some tea, which she accepts without much of a fight. “What’s wrong with two childhood friends hanging out~? Sure, maybe girls aren’t allowed in the dorms, but I can make up an excuse! I’m mama after all, I can do aaaanything for you, Anzu-san~!” Madara replies, lifting the cover of the plate to reveal some freshly made yakisoba. Anzu’s stomach growls as she looks at the food, remembering that she hasn’t had anything since breakfast earlier in the day.  
“… You should be more careful, you know? You’re an idol. Your fans might not take too kindly to you being so nice to someone you claim as a childhood friend and then pay this much attention to.” She replies, blowing on the hot tea before taking a sip. Ah, that was already making her feel so much better.  
Madara grins. “But you see Anzu-san, I’m everyone’s mama! They don’t have the right to be mad at me. If they are, then why should I care? I choose who to take care of, and if they don’t like it, then they don’t have to like me anymore~.” He chuckles, setting the plate on Anzu’s lap. Anzu makes a face at him, as if judging him for letting her eat on his bed, but she tries her best to not make a mess as she eats. She was much too hungry to argue with him right now.  
Madara leans his chin on his hand as he watches Anzu eat, smiling encouragingly at her even if it’s a little weird watching someone eat. Truth be told, he would probably get in a lot of trouble for bringing Anzu into the dorms. He didn’t really care though. She was in obvious need of rest, and he could monitor her more carefully in his own room than in the infirmary where she could slip out without him seeing. At least she would have to be careful here.  
Anzu finishes eating after a bit and looks over at Madara. “…. Thank you for helping me. And for bringing me food. Sorry if I dropped anything on your bed.” She says, looking around to make sure there were no obvious crumbs or spillage on the bedsheets. Thank goodness she was a clean eater.  
“It’s no trouble at allll~. Mama’s always here to help, you know~?” Madara replies, ruffling Anzu’s hair as she lets out a small grumble of protest. “Oh, I also took the papers you were carrying to NewD’s office, since it looked like that’s where you were headed~!” he adds when he sees Anzu looking around for something.   
“You didn’t have to… I could have done that.” Anzu replies, feeling bad that Madara had taken care of her work as well. However, she does swat his hand away when he tries to ruffle her hair for the second time. She might feel bad, but not that bad.  
Madara laughs as he pulls his hand away in defeat. “It’s fiiine. I had something to do at the office anyways so I just hit two birds with one stone!” he says, even though Anzu is pretty sure he was making up an excuse on the spot so that she wouldn’t feel guilty. “Besides, you looked really tired. You were out for nearly two hours, you know?” he adds, looking a little more worried. “I told you this before, but you are allowed to rely on others when you need help, Anzu-san. You can always call for me and I’ll come running, okay?”  
Anzu sighs. “I know… But that’s why I don’t want to ask you.” She says stubbornly. “You’ll drop other important things to help me out, and I know a lot of other people will too. But you guys have things you need to do. As your producer, I should be able to do ev-“  
Madara cuts Anzu off by putting his finger to her lips. Anzu blinks in surprise as she looks at him. The expression on his face was more serious than usual. “Anzu-san, it is precisely because you are our producer that we want to help you. You do a lot for us, and we want to show our appreciation to you. We want our producer to be happy and healthy, you know?” he says, giving Anzu a small smile. “And that includes me as well of course. No, especially me, as I am your mama and I care the most about you Anzu-san~!”  
Anzu can’t help but smile a bit at that. Madara always managed to cheer her up somehow. Maybe it’s because he was so stupidly positive. “… I guess you’re right. The first part, I mean. But I still don’t want to burden anyone when I could do everything myself.” She catches Madara’s hand as he tries to shush her again, giving him a triumphant smirk before continuing. “But… I do know when I should stop. I’ll take a break for the rest of today. Is that satisfactory?” she asks.  
Madara raises an eyebrow at her in amusement. “Oho~ Striking a deal with me, is that how it is, Anzu-san?” he asks, laughing. “Cheeky little one, aren’t you? Very well. However, I will be tailing you tomorrow and helping you out with work so that you won’t have as much to do. It’s just for one day, so you better not have any complaints.” He adds, shushing her successfully this time. “And before you ask, I am completeeeely free tomorrow so it won’t be disrupting my schedule at all!” he adds definitively.  
Anzu pouts, but she knows there’s no arguing with Madara Mikejima once he sets his mind on something. “…. Alright, fine. But don’t steal all of my work, okay?” she finally replies. Madara beams, throwing his arms around Anzu and cooing about what a good girl she is, making Anzu cringe and try to wriggle away from him.  
As the two wrestle playfully, footsteps can be heard outside the room. Madara stops moving first, and when he sees the doorknob begin to turn, he quickly grabs the covers and throws them over both himself and Anzu, pulling her down under the blanket as Subaru, one of his roommates, walks into the room.  
“Oh, MaM-senpai? Are you going to bed this early?” Subaru asks, looking over at Madara as he walks to his bed. He starts rummaging around in his dresser, probably looking for a hoodie to put on so that he can take Daikichi for a walk before it gets too dark.   
“Subaru-san, hello~! Mama is rather tired today, sooooorry! Would you please be so kind as to stay quiet please~?” Madara asks, acting as cheerful as usual. Anzu can feel that he’s nervous though, her ear is pressed right to his chest where his heart is, and his heartbeat is just as erratic as hers. They definitely couldn’t get caught now, not like this…!  
Subaru gives Madara a thumbs-up. “Sure! I’m meeting Gami-san outside right now anyways so that we can walk Daikchi and Leon so I won’t bother you! It’s kinda weird for you to be tired though, isn’t it? Make sure you’re not sick, okay?” he adds.  
Madara smiles. “Subaru-san is nice enough to worry about me! But don’t worry, Mama is compleeeetely fine! There was just a lot of work today, and lots more to do tomorrow after all! Have a good walk!” he replies back, waving as Subaru leaves the room. Once he’s made sure that the coast is clear, he sighs with relief and lifts the covers, sitting up and giving Anzu an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, that was scary, wasn’t it? Are you alright?” he asks.  
Anzu sits up as well, nodding slightly. “I’m fine. Just a little startled, that’s all.” She replies, trying to hide the blush that had crawled up to her face while she was under the blanket. She blamed it on Madara’s excessive body heat, and her heartbeat on Subaru’s sudden entrance. It wasn’t because she had been so close to Madara. Nope, not at all!  
Madara sighs with relief. “Good, I was afraid I was squishing you or something under there. Anzu-san is rather tiny compared to Mama after all~.” Madata jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Anzu could tell that his face was a little flushed too, but that didn’t mean anything. She retaliates by hitting him with his pillow, making the older boy squawk in protest. Stupid, stupid Mikejima and his stupid idea for bringing her here!  
Anzu sets the pillow back down and swings her legs over the side of the bed. “Well, I should probably get going before any of your other roommates show up. We should be glad it wasn’t Sora-kun or Hibiki-senpai, they would have definitely known if I was in here.” She says with a shake of her head.  
“Mm, you’re absolutely right about that, Anzu-san~.” Madara replies, grinning. “But surely you don’t mean to leave right now, when people are starting to come back to the dorms? Oh, but if you ask me nicely, Mama would be willing to help you escape without getting caught~.” He adds.  
Anzu rolls her eyes, crossing her arms. “You brought me here, you should take responsibility and let me out safely, right?” she reasons.  
Madara smirks. “I couuuuld. Or… I could just keep you here allll night long! You’ll be safe in my arms after all~.” He grins, and Anzu feels her face heating up once more.  
“You-“ Before she can retort with a proper remark, Madara bursts out laughing.   
“I’m only teasing, Anzu-saaan~. It would be wrong of me to keep you trapped here in a room full of young men after all. Men are all wolves, remember that.” He says with a wag of his finger.   
“…. Right. You too then?” Anzu asks, squinting at him. Madara looks offended.   
“Me? Anzu-san, how cruel! I said all men, but I should be an exception because I am your mama!” he pouts. He turns his head away from Anzu but she can hear the faint murmur of “… But I could be…”, which makes her blush again. Why was he like this? What did it mean??  
“… Well, whatever. I need to go home, so please help me out.” Anzu says, trying to change the subject before the air between them gets awkward again.   
Madara nods, turning back towards her as he stands up and walks to the window. “Right, right! We can’t have you getting in trouble with your parents after all! Come here, follow me.” He says, opening the window and looking out to make sure there isn’t anyone around before jumping out. Anzu follows, and once she’s at the window herself, sees Madara standing below with his arms stretched out towards her. “Jump, Anzu-san! Mama will catch you!” he says confidently.  
Anzu didn’t really want to jump into Madara’s arms, especially not after some of the things she had heard him say earlier… But she really didn’t have much of a choice unless she wanted to risk falling on the ground. She jumps, landing safely in Madara’s strong grasp.  
“Alrighty, off we gooooo~!” Madara calls out, starting to run without putting Anzu back down on the ground.   
“!!” Anzu lets out a yelp. “Hey, put me down…! Mikejima-san..!” she complains, gently hitting his shoulder with her fist. Madara laughs at this, refusing to acknowledge her pleas as he runs all the way to the bus stop. Anzu eventually relaxes, knowing that there isn’t any way for her to escape until he actually sets her down. Besides, the air was cooling down with the sunset and Madara was comfortably warm. She finds herself nestling close to his chest as he runs. The wind through her hair combined with Madara’s warmth and the rhythmic thudding of Madara’s shoes on the pavement was slowly lulling her to sleep….  
By the time Anzu opens her eyes, Madara is slowing to a stop in front of her house. She blinks. Her house…? “… You ran all the way to my house…!?” she asks, looking up at Madara as he stops in front of the front gate.   
Madara grins as he sets Anzu down carefully. “Yeeeep! You seemed comfortable, and I didn’t want to wake you up to get on the bus so I figured I would just run all the way here! Nothing is too difficult for mama after all!” he says proudly.   
“… You should have just woken me up. It’s late now and you have to go home by yourself in the dark…” Anzu says, shaking her head at him. She felt bad once again. She shouldn’t have fallen asleep. Who falls asleep while someone is carrying them anyways? Well, unless they’re a baby, but Anzu is definitely not a baby…! Though, she was still quite tired. The two naps she had taken were still not enough to help her recover from her week of not sleeping properly after all.  
“I’ll be fine~! I’m pretty big and strong. I don’t have to worry about anyone trying to mug or kidnap me on my way back. Running is good for me anyways!” Madara replies reassuringly. He reaches down to ruffle Anzu’s hair affectionately one more time, giving her a warm smile. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay~? Don’t start working without me.” He teases.  
Anzu lets him mess with her hair this time as she pouts, feeling her cheeks warm yet again. It was weird, feeling so warm like this towards someone that wasn’t family. Well, Madara was a weird one. She could always just blame it on his eccentricity. That, and she’s still tired so she must not be thinking properly.  
Anzu decides to blame everything on her lack of sleep as she stands on tiptoe to give Madara a gentle peck on the cheek. “…. Good night.” She says before hurrying inside, not wanting to give him the opportunity to tease her or do anything else for tonight.  
Madara stares blankly at Anzu’s form disappearing into her house, his hand touching the cheek Anzu had kissed just seconds before. His face was bright red, and he was immensely glad that the sun had set so Anzu wouldn’t have been able to see. At least, he certainly hoped so. It was a very rare thing for Madara to get surprised or flustered like this, and he genuinely could not think of anything to say to Anzu as she made her escape. “…. Oh Anzu-san… You should know that you can’t be doing that to people…” he mumbles, shaking his head as he turns to head back to the dorms. Running would help him clear his head of all these thoughts.  
He was right, all men were wolves. And it seemed like he was no exception to this rule.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new here and honestly only here to post some enstars stuff. If other people won't fuel my ships for me then I'll just have to do it myself.  
> First up is MadaAn because I'm trash for them they're so cute ;-;)/ <33


End file.
